


trees

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [4]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: :') they're all gay and cute, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: treeboy: i love treestreeboy: but not as much as i love connortreeboy: bc connors cute and adorabletreeboy: but at the same timetreeboy: Quaking Aspen's are beautiful treestreeboy: but connor's beautifulermythicbitch2: evan are you drunk





	trees

**Author's Note:**

> trees
> 
> Evan Hansen - treeboy  
> Connor Murphy - mythicbitch2  
> Jared Kleinman - mememom  
> Heidi Hansen - mommy hansen

treeboy: i love trees  
treeboy: but not as much as i love connor  
treeboy: bc connors cute and adorable  
treeboy: but at the same time  
treeboy: Quaking Aspen's are beautiful trees  
treeboy: but connor's beautifuler  
mythicbitch2: evan are you drunk

treeboy: ...

treeboy: no  
mythicbitch2: i don't trust that pause are you with jared  
treeboy: ye  
mythicbitch2: k

_mythicbitch2 has added mememom to the conversation_

mememom: what

mythicbitch2: did you get my fiance drunk??  
mememom: yeah  
mythicbitch2: w H Y  
mememom: i may not act like it but it's actually quite nice to listen to him ramble even if it is about you most of the time  
mythicbitch2: o h  
mythicbitch2: he's talking about me?  
mememom: ye. it's been five minutes and he's been rambling about your hair and eyes for that amount of time  
mememom: anddd now he's crying because in his words "you're so beautiful"

mythicbitch2: he's so cute what the fuck

treeboy: connor's beautifuler than a japanese maple tree are thoe are pretty beautiful  
mythicbitch2: evan i love you so mucH  
treeboy: i lov u toofhfdhf  
mythicbitch2: ev?

mememom: he fell asleep somehow with a smile on his face  
mememom: his entire face just lit up when he saw your message tbh

mythicbitch2: make sure he's safe  
mememom: i will dw. already tucking him into bed. i put his phone on the bedside table after messaging his mom to let him know he's at my house

* * *

mememom: hey mrs hansen  
mommyhansen: Oh, hello Jared! And call me Heidi  
mememom: okay  
mememom: i wanted to inform you that evan fell asleep at my house so he may not be back before you get home bc he sleeps a long time if he's not disturbed  
mommyhansen: Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Jared. :)  
mememom: no problem heidi

* * *

treeboy: Red maple derives its name from its brilliant autumn foliage. While common in swamps all over the state, it is also abundant on moist slopes and increasingly common in partially cut woodlots. It is an extremely rapid-growing tree, furnishing a fairly strong, close-grained wood, extensively used for cheap furniture, in the manufacture of baskets and crates, for mine props, railroad ties, and fuelwood.  
treeboy: Hawthorns comprise a large group of small-sized trees. More than a score of varieties are common in New York State. The differences are chiefly in flower and fruit and it seems advisable in this publication to call attention to the general characteristics of the group without going into the minute differences that separate the many species. The very small size of the trees, generally less than 20 feet, makes them of no commercial value. In fact, some members of the group may be regarded as a serious pest, because of the rapidity with which they seed up old pastures, shading out available pasturage or making costly the preparation of the land for forest planting.

mythicbitch2: evan what the fuck weren't you asleep  
treeboy: i was but jared tripped over the blanket he put on me, fell face-first into a wall, breaking a hole into it, and then proceeded to give a thumbs up and a "i'm okay" and apparrently in that hole he put in the wall, he had a stash of glittery bathbombs  
treeboy: and then he proceeded to go in the closet-- which, honestly jared, you need to get out of there you already came out of it a few years ago in elementary school after kissing that one guy you had a crush on and i'm p sure you still do even if you don't remember his name which is surprising after you were pining over him for basically 2 years  
treeboy: and yeah  
mythicbitch2: did you record it though  
treeboy: of course i did who do you take me for

_treeboy has sent omgripjared.mpg_

mythicbitch2: i woke zoe up with my laughing and shes now next to me laughing bc i showed her the video  
mythicbitch2: babe this is beautiful

treeboy: :)

mythicbitch2: now go to bed, darling. it's late  
treeboy: promise you'll go to bed too?  
mythicbitch2: of course

treeboy: <3

mythicbitch2: <3

**Author's Note:**

> any suggestions?  
> tbh this one was just me thinking "evan likes trees" and it turned into a drunk evan talking about how much he loves connor and trees
> 
> rip jared though


End file.
